User blog:Lalajujunini/Update for Me - Spring 2017
Aaaaaaaand, I'm back. I make these blogs irregularly (my last Update was in October), but I've finally gotten around to another. This will doubtless be full of promises of increased activity and community involvement, as well as lots of new pages and posts and blogs and stories and... it is quite likely none of that will ever happen, because it hasn't come true any time I've predicted it before. Well, here we go. Inactivity- and my excuses I haven't really done anything in a whole 3 months. Wow, and it seemed like only a bit of time had passed. That's how long it's been since my last MOC Blog, in January, and my activity hasn't been much past that since then. I gave a list of plans in October, but none of them have really come to pass. I made two MOC Blogs this year, one of which was only to test new CCBS custom skeletons, so it might not count. But at my high school, we have an annual thesis paper project. This project spans months, and entails constant writing and revision, with so many sources my head nearly exploded when I had to make the bibliography (have any of you in college done one? hard, ain't they?). But I finished it in March. And was really relieved, because we had started in October. Then, I had my school spring theatre production, Oklahoma! which was fun, but took lots and lots of time away from doing things, and that plus homework made me miss April Fool's actics over here, which I've had to catch myself up on. I also haven't really met Robby the Redshirt yet, who seems to be an up-and-coming member of the community (I only hope I don't scare him off like I did Gwideon and ToaTasorin!). Well, exams are on their way, but once they are past, I expect to have lots more time on my hands. And all the missions trips that distracted me last summer are not going to repeat this coming summer (though they were planned to), so my activity might not recieve as many interruptions. Upcoming projects First, I'm going to try to enter the Spring Writing Contest. Now my October blog said I would enter the Halloween Contest, so this is possibly going to get pushed back... until after the deadline. I'm writing the script for my comic, I'm writing the next Keys installment, and I'm going to write a short story about the Makuta Dahfk, hopefully not long after I write the Spring Contest entry. The first week of school I started putting together a Bricklink order. Then it timed out before I finished. Then the process repeated itself multiple more times (I need to stop getting distracted). I made two small orders (one of masks, and the other *sheepish* by accident) but neither contained many peices. So, this weekend, I am going to sit down and fight any ADHD urges in me and finish a real, large, useful order. Once those peices are in, and the script is finished, I will begin filming for my comic. So you might see that is the mid-summer. I promised a MOC Blog 3 Part 2, but I never made one... and it's too late now to do that, so I'm going to make a MOC Blog 4, with the same titans I planned to reveal in Part 2, plus more MOCs. Maybe I could put it together before next weekend? Finally, in relation to my activity in general (here comes the lie), I plan to try and bring up my activity levels to the point where I am interacting with the community, regularly posting pages and stories, familiar with new users, and have many more edits. Side Note: I haven't entered the forums because I simply was overwhlemed by the politics over the last months of the chat. With the evantual reactivation but subsequent unuse, I have realized that if I want to talk to people, I will use the chat we worked so hard to get back. And I don't want to give Shivtr my email. I get too much spam as it is. If you think this is antithetical to my aforementioned return to community, then I'm sorry, but I do believe I said it probably wouldn't work out anyway. Byes Byes. Category:Blog posts